


Negotiations

by starrnobella



Series: Starr-Crossed Adventures [46]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blind Date, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Facebook: Hermione's Haven, Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020, Hermione's Haven Roll-A-Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25344592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/pseuds/starrnobella
Summary: Can Hermione save this blind date after she put her foot in her mouth?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Bruce Wayne
Series: Starr-Crossed Adventures [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/972084
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36
Collections: Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020, Hermione's Haven Roll-A-Drabble





	Negotiations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [articcat621](https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/gifts), [JenniseiBlack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenniseiBlack/gifts).



> A/N: This was written for Hermione's Haven during #HHBingo20 and for the June Roll A Drabble in Hermione's Haven. This story filled square O4 - Bruce Wayne. My roll for HH was Blind Date and I got to select my pairing.
> 
> Beta work was done by Grammarly and GaeilgeRua.
> 
> This tale is dedicated to JenniseiBlack for encouraging me to write these two! Big shout out and love to articcat621 for giving me the prompt that this tale is based off of!
> 
> Be sure to let me know what you think!
> 
> Love always,  
> ~starr

Hermione shook her head as she looked up the clock on the wall for the umpteenth time. Her heart was beating out of her chest as she awaited the ping of Ginny's next message to come into her mobile. Her nerves were getting the better of her as time drew closer to time for her to leave for this date.

Ever since she moved to Gotham City, Hermoine found herself keeping busy. She was teaching at Gotham Academy alongside Elith Pio, the lead English teacher at the Academy. Hermione was fully aware of Elith's history with Mister Scarlet and the rest of the faculty of the Academy. Regardless of that history, when the Ministry approached her about moving stateside to keep an eye on Pio, she accepted the job right away and enjoyed getting to know the students here.

"Why did I let Isla talk me into this?" Hermione mumbled to herself, looking down at her mobile in her hand and shook her head. Why wasn't Ginny texting her back? She knew how big of a deal this was for her and was supposed to be helping to keep Hermione's head on her shoulders.

Letting out a heavy sigh, Hermione turned her mobile back to her face and began furiously typing away at the screen.

_HG: Okay. I'm about to go out on this blind date. His name is Bruce. If I don't call you in three hours, I'm either dead or have been sold into a sex trade ring._

She hit send and shoved the device into the pocket of her skirt. With a deep breath, she made her way toward the door of her flat and grabbed her keys and coat. She reached for the door handle and felt her mobile vibrate in her pocket. "Finally," she huffed, pulling the device out of her pocket and flipping it over. "Oh shit."

_BW: Well, this is Bruce and I'll see you in about ten minutes. And don't worry. I won't sell you or kill you._

_BW: Uhmm, haha :)_

"You idiot," Hermione grumbled, smacking her head gently against the door a few times. Of course, she would manage to send her blind date the message meant for Ginny. How could she be so careless?

_HG: Oh Merlin. I am mortified that I sent that to you. I am so sorry! :( :(_

Hermione was just about to tuck her mobile back into her pocket when she felt it vibrate again. She smiled as she flipped it over and looked at what he sent.

_BW: This will definitely make for good dinner conversation. I'll see you in ten._

With a laugh and a shake of her head, she slipped her mobile back into her pocket and made her way out the door. She was running late enough as it was and if she paused to text him back, she'd be running even later. Isla told her that Bruce didn't like to be kept waiting, and Hermione had every intention of making a good first impression on this blind date.

. . . . . . . .

Bruce sat at the table, scrolling through his emails on his phone as he waited for her to arrive. Isla had shown him a picture of the woman he was about to meet. She was beautiful, and her name was so unique.

"Hermione," he mused, smiling as he thought about their interaction earlier this evening. It appeared that blind dates were not her strong suit and she wanted to have a back-up plan in case things went horribly wrong. _Smart girl_ , he thought to himself.

"Are you Bruce Wayne?" a soft voice asked, pulling his attention away from his phone. As he looked up, his eyes were met with beautiful dark brown eyes staring at him. Those eyes looked familiar.

Bruce smiled and pushed his chair away from the table, standing up quickly and extending a hand to the young woman standing in front of him. "I am," he said, shaking her hand firmly. "You must be Hermione Granger."

She smiled and nodded her head. "It's nice to officially meet you," she said, nervously tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "I wanted to apologize for-" she paused, thinking back to why she was running late, "a couple of things, actually."

"There's plenty of time for unnecessary apologies," Bruce replied, taking her hand and leading her over to the empty chair across from him. Dropping her hand to pull her chair out, he smiled at her. "Ready to get this blind date started?"

"Yes," Hermione said, taking her seat and scooting it in closer to the table. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he said, returning to his seat. "Now you said you had some things you wanted to apologize for unnecessarily."

Hermione chuckled, nodding her head. "First, I want to apologize for being late. After I made such an arse out of myself with our text messages, I froze up outside of the restaurant and almost didn't come in."

"I'm glad that you did decide to come in," Bruce said, smirking as he reached for his water glass. He took a drink and then returned the glass to the table. "I have an idea."

"What's that?" Hermione asked, cocking head to the side as she watched the handsome man sitting across from her. The pictures of him from Isla did not do him justice.

"Let's pretend that tonight didn't start out with those texts meant for your friend," he said, leaning forward and resting his elbows on the table and cupping his chin with his hands. "Let's say that our date started when you walked up to the table."

"I like the sound of that," she said, smiling widely and reaching for her water glass. She took a sip to calm her nerves before setting it back on the table. "A fresh start is exactly what I needed tonight."

Bruce smiled and nodded his head slowly as he leaned back in his chair. He reached for his menu, motioning for the waiter to get the evening started.


End file.
